As a rule, modern motor vehicles are provided with a self-supporting body which compared with a body mounted on a frame allows weight and cost reduction. In the self-supporting body the components in their totality absorb the forces transmitted into said body, while the stiffness of the body is achieved through hollow sheet metal cross sections (“shell components”) and the compact outer sheet metal skin.
In a design known to the persons skilled in the art for example from industrial series production, self-supporting bodies have an underbody terminating the passenger cell towards the bottom, which is connected to the vehicle roof via a plurality of upright struts (“A, B, C and D-pillars”). The underbody consists of several structural components which as sheet-metal parts are welded together during the vehicle production. For forming a rear-frame structure, the underbody comprises two rear frame profiles substantially extending in vehicle longitudinal direction, which at their front end are connected to the floor assembly via a structural component generally designated “rear axle connection”.
For example, with twist-beam rear axles, which comprise two wheel-carrying trailing arms interconnected through a transverse profile in a torsionally elastic manner, the trailing arms are each screwed to the rear frame profiles via bearing bushings at their front end. The patent literature thoroughly describes twist-beam rear axles for example in the European Patent Publications EP 0774369 B1 and EP 0681932 B1 of the applicant.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least object of the present invention is to further develop a conventional rear frame structure of a motor vehicle with self-supporting body in an advantageous manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.